Luka
This character belongs to Kittyluvver, do not use without permission. Luka is a female Warborn dragon, created from a recombination of IceWing and wolf DNA. She was genetically engineered to be a supersoldier in the dragon World War. Luka considers herself an "alpha" and the leader of her "pack" of recombitants. She is the second Warborn ever created. Description Luka is recognizably IceWing, but has very distinct lupine features. She still possesses the long horns, serrated claws, and pale blue coloration of her tribe, but the similarities end there. Much of her body is covered in a large, fluffy coat of pale, cream colored fur, and she has large wolf ears and a pointed snout. The spines of her back are interspersed with a mane of spiky fur, and she has a forelock of dark hair spilling over part of her forehead. Luka has dark, slitted green eyes. Luka has an identification tattoo on her left wrist, reading LKA335. Her name is derived from this serial number. Because her physical appearance would be considered monstrous by most ordinary dragons, Luka possesses an animus-touched talisman that she wears in public in order to disguise herself and appear as an ordinary IceWing. Skills Luka's wolf DNA has given her an extremely powerful sense of smell. She is a gifted tracker, able to follow scents that are days old. She can identify every individual dragon she knows by their unique scent, and can even detect information like their health and mental state. She is especially sensitive to the smell of blood and fear. Upon meeting someone, Luka will try to give them a good sniffing - their scent can tell her a lot about them. Those who know her are used to it, but it can be disconcerting for strangers. Luka also has exceptional strength and reflexes, although this may be a result of extensive training rather than genetic engineering. However, her endurance is quite notable, enabling her to fight for hours at a time without tiring. Luka still has some of the frostbreath ability, but to a much lower extent. Personality Luka was born an alpha wolf. She is fiercely independent, loyal, and warlike. It's not because she's arrogant or bossy; it was written into her genetic code to be the pack leader. It is her instinct, and she cannot control it. She is a bold and independent spirit - something that often chafes against the guards and scientists during her period of imprisonment. Of all the recombitants, Luka had the most initiative and proved that to be a capable leader. Many of the other recombitants trust her to take charge, especially in combat and times of crisis. However, her nature makes her not so good at following orders, and as a result Luka was punished quite often for disobedience. Luka does not encumber herself with moral dilemmas like some of the other Warborn (Skyra in particular). Her frame of ethics is quite simple - to survive. Survival is paramount, and any and all threats to her life and the lives of her pack will be eliminated mercilessly. In this way she is perhaps the most primal of the group, and with this logic she can reason away an awful lot of murder and violence. Luka doesn't believe in agonizing over past actions. In the war lab, Luka and the other recombitants were conditioned physically and mentally to become ruthless killing machines. She was taught to think of opponents as inferior and subdragon, like prey that she need not feel guilt for slaughtering. Luka in particular does not enjoy killing, but is not plagued by guilt and angst afterwards. Strong? Tough? Determined? You may live. Weak? Fragile? Depressed? You will die. That's the way nature is. The strong will survive, and the weak will perish. And Luka is determined to be the strongest of all. Luka is not a very emotional individual - higher draconic emotions are perpetually in conflict with a practical, rational instinct for survival. She feels happiness and sadness. Loyalty, anger, and grief too. But things like angst? Luka cannot comprehend why other dragons and even other recombitants feel the need to go through emotional outbursts. Always sound and perfectly logical, Luka is in no way an empathetic leader. She is the kind of dragon who will hit you to get you to stop crying - and then be perplexed if it doesn't work. Luka, rather unfortunately, has a propensity towards violence. She is an excellent fighter, and sometimes resorts to using force to get her way. Luka doesn't react well to anything remotely resembling a challenge to her leadership position. Dealing with Luka can be difficult - you must establish yourself as strong, so she will respect you. Present yourself as weak and she won't want anything to do with you - weaklings have no place in her pack. However, appear too formidable and she will attack you all the same, seeing you as a challenger. She thinks of it as "asserting herself" - those on the receiving end think of it more like "bullying". Luka has since become more aware of her problem, and is working on becoming a more rational and balanced individual. The improvement is tangible, and she has become much more approachable than she was before. But Luka is not immune to emotion. She feels pain, sadness, and grief the same as any other dragon - but she has grown very, very good at hiding it. Once in a while her dragon side will get the best of her. Luka is highly averse to showing anything resembling weakness - and no one has ever seen her cry. No one. Ever. She would rather kill you than let you live to tell about it. Despite her flaws Luka is fiercely loyal, and will do anything to protect her "pack." Her philosophy is that she would rather suffer herself than have someone she cares for suffer. As a result, she has been known to defend other recombitants with her own life. Luka's interesting mental state will be explored in later fanfics. History Luka and the other recombitant Warborn were born in a laboratory setting, where they were engineered and trained to become super-soldiers in the dragon World War. Born in a laboratory setting, Luka and her fellow monsters were thoroughly brainwashed from a young age into believing that the head scientist Conundrum was their father and the chief of security Battlefury was their loving mother. From her hatching Luka and the others were raised to become the most capable warriors they could be, while still ensuring total obedience. Because Luka and her siblings believed their captors to love them and care for them, they never thought of escape or defiance. Luka and the others were trained with the most brutal techniques the war scientists could think of in order to desensitize them to pain, suffering, and brutality, to make them into killing machines. The scientists often brought in prisoners of war for the recombitants, for them to kill as practice. Perceived failures were often punished, both physically and mentally. Luka was often punished for hesitating when she killed the prisoners, or for disobeying orders. As a result Luka was occasionally left hungry, tied up in physical restraints, or, in severe cases, whipped. Upon their 10th birthday she and her fellow recombitants were cleared to serve in combat in the World War, and leave the laboratory for the first time. Relationships Skyra: Category:IceWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Females